Just helping!
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: Black Star wants to help Kid who has a broken leg. This won't end good. rated t for langue...


"I don't want to go!" yelled a Kid walking through death city.

"To bad you're already out!" shout Liz as she grab him by the collar

"So stop your nagging!" snarl Patti with her crazy face. Kid cross his arm angrily and made a sad face.

While walking they met up with Black Star and Tsubaki that pop out of the corner. They notice the trio. Black Star grin as he and Tsubaki walks towards them. That's when he looks at the shinigami that was now walking with clutches in between both his arm. Black Star tilting his head asks "Oi Kid what happen to your leg?"

Liz and Patti did an 'x' with their arms across their chest and shook their heads. The said boy put his head down and was twitching.

"As you see my left leg is in a cast while the other is not." replied the other simply.

"Oh…then why are you looking so angry?" ask the assassin making the Thompsons sister hit there head on the nearest wall. Well Liz mostly Patti was just copying her.  
"You wanna know why?" ask Kid looking Black Star with a crazy look and start the rant "It's makes me look asymmetrical! I think your blind since you can't see that one has a damn cast when the other isn't in one. It makes me unbalance too. There more weight in one side why the other feels light as a feather! Damn the doctor for not making another one in my other leg! He said if he does it'll damage the other one!"

"Look at the bright side it's on your asymmetrical side." the assassin point out only earning a scream of frustration from the shinigami. Black star then sweat drop as Kid being another rant.

"If you want to be put in another cast so badly why don't you let the great me help!" exclaim the tan teen.

"Really, how?" ask the shinigami little bit warily.

"You'll see just trust me! It's the great man that's going to help you."

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Thought Liz and Kid. He went over to the other meister.

"Good no give me your good leg." Ordered the star.

"But am going to fall over if I don't have it down." The raven head said.

"Well try your best to balance." Said Black Star and add "Beside it'll be quick."

"Fine." Mutter Kid as he lifts his good leg to Black Star. While doing that he was trying to best to balance on the clutches.

Just as he gave the leg to the blue head he ended up yowling in pain. He fell to the floor grabbing his right foot. It so happens that Black Star twist the ankle breaking the foot then crack bit of the bone of the leg.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" shriek Kid in anger and in pain.

"hyahahahahaha isn't it obvious that I help you with your problem." Black Star said with pride.

"HOW THE FUCK WAS THAT HELP? WASN'T THERE ANY OTHER WAY YOU DAMN MORON!" shout the shinigami.

Black Star frown at him "I was trying to help, god. If I known you were going to be like this I might as well not help at all."

"THANKS GOODNESS YOU NOTICE NOW!"

"Hmp not even a thank you…what a hypocrite."

"do you even know what that means? Guess not sense you broke my damn leg!" snarl the shinigami.

Liz sigh knowing this wasn't going well. She grab Kid and carry him piggy style.

"Back to the doctors again." Said Liz unhappily.

"hehehehehehehe he broke his leg. Hehehe doctor doctor!" giggle Patti as she got the cluthes. When they where about to leave something came across Tsubaki mind.

"Wait how did Kid broke his leg anyways?" ask the girl.

"Don't you dare answer." Snarl Kid.

"Oh em he kind fell on in the shower… I think he slip over the soap." Explain Liz then sigh while Kid start to fume.

"Hehehehe." Both Patti and Black Star start to laugh.

"to think your suppose to be a god!" joked Black Star.

"I swear am going to kill him." Grumble the shinigami.

So two days later Kid and the Thompsons went to class everyone look at Kid wondering why he was in a wheel chair. When the assassin appears the black head did as he swear and went speeding towards the boy. Seeing that he had some sort of ruler he points it towards Black Star's in his ungodly area. The said boy grabs it and start to jump up and down in pain.

"What the hell Kid"!" he squeaky as he kept moaning in pain.

"Sorry I thought I was helping you making you more like damn god!" Kid said harshly as he rolled away satisfy.

"That was so uncool." Mutter Soul as he went back to his nap.


End file.
